Distracted
by celynnkoo
Summary: (A Seventeen Story) Hansol dan Jisoo adalah pasangan idaman sekolah mereka. Dengan paras tampan dan sifat baik hati, tentunya keduanya adalah pasangan populer yang digandrungi oleh siswa-siswi, kakak kelas maupun adik kelas. Bagi teman-teman mereka, keduanya adalah pasangan paling memualkan dan memuakan. [End or TBC?]


**Distracted**

 **© Celynn Koo**

 **Rate : T**

 **A Seventeen Story**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Family**

Hansol dan Jisoo adalah pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan, apalagi dengan keunikan mereka berdua yang sama; percampuran Korea-Amerika. Keduanya tampan, populer, dan sifat yang begitu baik hati. Hansol dengan kepribadiannya yang begitu ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan Jisoo yang kalem dan rendah hati, mereka berdua saling menyempurnakan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua terkenal di sekolah, antara senior dan junior, antara lelaki dan perempuan. Mereka _sempurna_ untuk satu sama lain hingga teman-teman mereka hanya bisa memijat hidung ketika menemukan keduanya dalam posisi mesra yang memuakkan.

"Oke," Jihoon mengernyitkan hidungnya, karena mual dan jijik, ketika menemukan Jisoo di pangkuan Hansol. "Kalian menggelikan, sekali. Ini di kantin, demi Tuhan." Hansol menjulurkan lidahnya dan melingkarkan dua lengan pada torso Jisoo, yang hanya tersenyum sesal. Seokmin yang menyusul dengan semangkuk bakmi dan segelas jus alpukat, hanya menggeleng dan menaruh semuanya diatas meja dan duduk di seberang pasangan tersebut.

"Ah, omong-omong, Jisoo-hyung." Jisoo menoleh ke Jihoon, di mulutnya terjepit sebuah sedotan bewarna merah dan alisnya terangkat satu. "Apakah Jeonghan-hyung sudah menerima proposal?" Jihoon bertanya dan Jisoo akhirnya pindah dari pangkuan pacar pirangnya untuk duduk di sebelah pemuda mungil tersebut. Keduanya tenggelam membahas program unggulan sekolah mereka dengan sekolah khusus lelaki dengan adik Jisoo sebagai ketua OSIS. Hansol memilih untuk diam dan menarik segelas es lemon milik pacarnya.

Sesungguhnya Hansol sama sekali belum pernah bertemu adik Jisoo sama sekali, dan ketahuilah, ia sangat penasaran.

Sore itu adalah salah satu hari dimana kegiatan basket Hansol lebih dulu selesai dari kegiatan OSIS Jisoo. Dengan tubuh yang basah dengan peluh, tas ransel dengan kebutuhan sekolahnya di punggung dan tas dengan keperluan futsalnya di kakinya, poninya ia dorong ke belakang dengan sebuah bando karet merah milik adik perempuannya. Dia melambai sesekali ketika beberapa anggota tim basketnya menyapanya, beberapa adik kelas pamitan dan kakak kelas menepuk punggungnya keras.

Jam tangannya berbunyi menunjukan pukul empat tepat ketika sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir di halaman parkir sekolahnya. Ia menaikkan alisnya ketika seorang lelaki turun, rambutnya pirang terang dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi maupun pendek. Seragam sekolahnya mudah dikenali, seragam sekolah khusus lelaki yang terletak beberapa blok setelah sekolahnya. Pemuda itu membuka pintu supir dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam, berbicara dengan seorang pria tua, Hansol menganggapnya sebagai seorang supir dilihat dari seragam yang dipakai pria itu, sebelum menutupnya.

Sepatunya pantofel dan cokelat tua mengilap. Pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya, kemungkinan berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu, sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung celana seragamnya, mengetik sesuatu dan mengantungnya lagi. Ia menghela nafas sebelum melangkah ke arah Hansol. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Hansol langsung membuka kunci ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi pesan, mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Jisoo agar dia segera turun; alasan lainnya adalah karena dia tidak ingin ditanyai oleh seorang asing itu.

 _To : Boo Bear (04.15 PM)_

 _Hyung, kau dimana?_

 _From : Boo Bear (04.15 PM)_

 _Sebentar lagi aku akan turun bersama Jihoon. Kalau kau ingin pulang lebih dulu juga tak apa, aku sudah dijemput._

Hansol mengernyitkan hidungnya dan bersiap untuk membalas ketika bahunya ditepuk ringan, dua kali. Dia mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan senyuman dan sepasang kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, matanya sayu menuju ngantuk dan bibirnya merah muda natural, "Permisi? Apakah kau tahu seorang murid yang bernama Hong Jisoo?" Hansol mengerjap dan berdiri tegak, "Ah, ya. Dia sedang turun bersama temannya."

Pemuda asing itu mengangguk berterima kasih kepadanya, "Ah, terima kasih." Dia berdiri di sebelah Hansol, posturnya tegap dan rileks, dengan kaki kanan ia tumpukan pada kaki kiri. Hansol memperhatikan seorang asing itu dari ujung matanya; wajahnya masuk cantik dan tampan, bibirnya tipis. Hansol menganggap orang asing itu familier, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengingat _siapa_ yang mengingatkannya akan pemuda asing tersebut.

 _Dan dari mana pula ia mengetahui Jisoo?_

Dia baru saja ingin menepuk bahu sempit si pemuda asing ketika sahutan seorang yang sangat tidak asing terdengar jelas di telinganya. "Hannie-ah!" Itu seratus persen suara Jisoo dan pemuda asing itu berbalik, tersenyum hingga matanya hilang dan menjadi sepasang sabit yang familier dengan senyuman milik Jisoo. "Jisoo dan Jihoonie," panggil pemuda itu dengan ringan, bahunya turun. Jisoo menjitak pemuda pirang itu di kepala, wajahnya kesal namun hanya main-main, "Panggil aku 'hyung', Sial."

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya dan mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak, "Ya, ya, ya, Hyung," cemoohnya dan Jisoo tertawa, Jihoon mendengus geli. Pemuda mungil itu melihat sekeliling dan berkedip ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Hansol yang penuh tanda tanya. "Hansol?" serunya dengan tanda tanya. Mendengar nama kekasihnya, Jisoo langsung menoleh diikuti dengan Jeonghan. Jisoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau masih disini, Sol-ah? Kukira kau sudah pulang?" Pacar pirangnya menatap Jisoo dan mengendikan bahunya, "Aku baru saja ingin pulang."

Jisoo mengangkat alisnya dan mengangguk, "Oke, kalau begitu. Ah, omong-omong, kau penasaran dengan adikku, bukan? Ini dia, Hong Jeonghan, ketua OSIS sekolah khusus lelaki beberapa blok dari kita." Jeonghan mengangguk dan mengamit tangan Hansol, _haluslembut_ , tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu, calon kakak ipar." Jisoo menjitaki adiknya lagi, wajahnya merah, dan Jeonghan hanya tertawa, Jihoon hanya menggeleng memperhatikan kedua kakak-beradik tersebut. Hansol terbengong melihat kejadian didepannya dan memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai tawa Jeonghan yang berderai bagai ombak.

 _Tunggu, itu termasuk biasa, bukan? Lagipula Jeonghan sudah menganggapnya sebagai calon kakak ipar. Oh sial._

 **End or TBC?**

 **Note :**

 **Sudah tidak** _ **update**_ **hampir satu bulan (atau sudah sebulan?) dan malah membuat cerita baru, huh.**

 **Ini hadiah atas penantian kalian yang setia atas 3C (Change, Change, Change) dan Tanabata's Hope. Dan saya hanya ingin bertanya;** _ **apakah ini wajib dilanjutkan atau dibiarkan menggantung?**_ **Saya menyerahkan ini semua ke tangan kalian.**

 **(Sebenarnya saya sendiri sudah bisa melihat lanjutannya, tapi jika Anda sekalian tidak ingin ini dilanjutkan ya tak apa.)**

 **Silakan memilih!**

 **Celynn Koo.**


End file.
